


Meeting

by SakuraSakkaChan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #OCTeamup500Contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSakkaChan/pseuds/SakuraSakkaChan
Summary: The purple paladin of Voltron, Maya, explores the Palace of Lions after the humans form Voltron for the first time and she discovers that a sleeping pod has a yet to be opened.This was for #OCTeamup500Contest hosted by Purplepalgal on Amino! Basis is their oc and your own team up or do something together!





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a competition I entered on Amino. #OCTeamup500Contest hosted by Purplepalgal! Maya is their OC for the wonderful show Voltron! Check out their amino /p/qb9rfp! Or check out my own where I will share my OC Claire at /p/av8mlh. But this is for Purplepalgal who gave me permission to post this here! I hope everyone enjoys this little snippet I came up with!

  
  


Maya decided to explore the Palace of Lions by herself. She needed time to think. There were other paladins and other lions. That still baffled the tanned girl. That meant she would not be alone. Maya concluded it was best for not only her but the universe that she was not fighting the Galra alone. They did need to bond with their lions more. The Galra truly had a grand empire. There were a few close cases where the Galra almost capture her. _Almost._

 

In her small expedition she found the bridge where Princess Allura and Coran woke up in. She twirled around in awe. This place was huge. She would have never believed that this palace was over ten thousand years old. But since she was flying around in space in a big robotic lion, then anything at this point is believable. The tanned girl walked to the control panel. Curiously she tapped the holographic panel. She pulled her hand back quickly and glanced around. Nothing happened.

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

 

Maya looked over the panel and noticed a set of circles in a circle, _ironic_. All were greyed out except for one that was blinking white. She looked around the room again and back to the control panel. Her brown eyes widened in realization when she remembered the doors to the sleeping pods. “Looks like someone else is here who didn’t get a chance to wake up,” she said out loud.

 

She tapped the blinking light. It greyed out like the others. Maya searched for any reaction. Nothing. “Or maybe I am touching things I am not suppose to,” she scratched the back of her head. “And I am talking to myself. Great.”

 

A sudden hissing sound came from behind her. Maya whirled around to find one of the pods rising. “Or maybe I am not that crazy,” Maya smiled. She waited.

 

An Altean stumbled out, her skin was light similar to Coran and she had purple parkings under her eyes. Maya caught her before the Altean could fall on the ground. “Morning sleepy head,” Maya greeted.

 

The Altean opened her eyes and looked warily at Maya. “What?” she said with a yawn.

 

Maya blew a strand of her brown bangs out of her eyes before continuing her introduction, “I’m Maya! The paladin of the purple lion. What's your name?”

 

The Atlean stood and took a step back from Maya. “Claire...Paladin of the purple lion?”

 

Maya nodded in confirmation and explained the situation to her briefly, “Princess Allura and Coran already woke up when the other Paladins arrived.”

 

“Wait! The other paladins are still alive?!” Claire exclaimed. “That means King Alfor and-”

 

Maya awkwardly shook her head and smiled, “Uh, actually...we are all kinda new paladins…Allura said you’ve been out of it the past ten thousand years.”

 

“Ten thousand years?” Claire fell to her knees. He light eyes wide in horror. “Ten thousand years...Wait, why did I wake up last? Where is Allura?” Claire searched the empty room and stopped to stare at Maya.

 

“I don’t know, I was just wandering the palace while Coran and Allura were giving the others a tour.” She extended her hand to Claire. Her expression softened as she took in the Altean’s heartbroken expression. Claire forced a weak smile in an attempt to hide the sadness in her eyes. “I’m sorry for the loss of your planet. But you are still alive and I bet the Princess will be thrilled to find out that you’re here!”

 

Claire took Maya’s hand with a trembling hand. Claire nodded and her smile became more genuine. “Yes, and since Voltron is now back then Zarkon’s reign of terror is over!” Maya pulled Claire to her feet.

 

“Yeah!”

 

“May I ask you a personal question?” Claire asked. Maya hummed in confirmation. Claire narrowed her eyes and then pulled Maya’s ears gently. “Why are your ears so weird?”

 

Maya opened her mouth to reply, a finger up. Her hand fell and her mouth closed. Shocked Maya forced out a laugh, “Probably because I am human. And this is normal for humans…”

 

Claire pursed her lips and stopped tugging Maya’s ears. “Such a strange race. But I do not recognize you. Considering its been over ten thousand years I suspect that you’re a new species! Aside from the lack of markings and strange ears…” Claire’s eyes sparkled in awe, “You are adorable! Are all humans like this?”

 

Sweat trickled down Maya’s face and a blush appeared on Maya’s cheeks. “Not entirely. You can see for yourself when you meet the other paladins.”

 

“Some are human too? Remarkable! I can’t wait to study and understand your species!” Claire said in excitement.

 

“I guess I can say the same about you Alteans,” Maya laughed softly. “Do you know this place?”

 

“Oh Allura and I spent a lot of time here! I remember running around this bridge as a child!” Claire walked around the bridge and twirled excitedly, her darker brown hair trailed behind her. “Would you like me to show you around? Or have you seen everything already!?”

 

“Uh...sure!” Maya said.

 

“Great!” Claire grabbed Maya’s hand. “Let’s go! You already know that this is the bridge because you’re here!” The Altean dragged Maya out excitedly. “Gosh I feel like we are going to get along well!”

 

“Seems like it!” Maya agreed.


End file.
